Typy Standów
To jest lista różnych typów Standów przedstawionych w uniwersum JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Uwaga: Listy Standów na tej stronie to tylko przykłady i nie są to wszystkie Standy danego typu. Typy Zdolności Bliski Zasięg Typ Mocny z Bliskim Zasięgiem (ang. Close-Range Power Type, jap. 近距離パワー型 Kinkyori Pawā-gata) Te Standy są znane za bycie w stanie zadać mocny oraz/albo szybki atak fizyczny ich ciałem. Zazwyczaj moc i szybkość Standu z Bliskim Zasięgiem są sklasyfikowane między A a C. Są również zdolne wykonywać ruchy wymagające ogromnej precyzji jak ich użytkownik bezpośrednio daje im rozkazy. Minusem tych Standów jest to, że muszą się trzymać w niewielkiej odległości od swoich użytkowników, mimo że ich zdolności mogą mieć większy zasięg. Standy te zwykle słuchają się woli swoich użytkowników. Użytkownicy Standu z Bliskim Zasięgiem zazwyczaj wolą bezpośrednio stawiać czoła przeciwnikom, co pozwala Standowi zabłyszczeć swoją wybitną mocą. Jednakże większość jest prawie że bezsilna przeciwko przeciwnikowi, który jest poza zasięgiem albo ukryty. To, że Stand ma bliski zasięg niekoniecznie znaczy, że jego zdolność również taki ma. Niektóre mogą nie być w stanie bardzo się oddalić od swojego użytkownika, ale mogą mieć zdolność, która działa na dużym obszarze dookoła nich. Przykłady Standów Mocnych z Bliskim Zasięgiem: * Star Platinum * Crazy Diamond * King Crimson * Kiss * Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap * Soft & Wet Daleki Zasięg Typ Operacyjny z Dalekim Zasięgiem (ang. Long-Distance Operation Type, jap. 遠隔操作型 Enkaku Sōsa-gata) Przykłady Standów Operacyjnych z Dalekim Zasięgiem: * Hierophant Green * Echoes AKT1 * Sex Pistols * Whitesnake * Tusk * Born This Way Automatyczny Typ Automatyczny (ang. Automatic Type, jap. 自動型 Jidō-gata) Typ Samoczynny z Dalekim Zasięgiem (ang. Far-Distance Autopilot Type, jap. 遠隔自動操縦型 Enkaku Jidō Sōjū-gata) Pośmiertne Standy (ang. Posthumous Stands, jap. 死んでるスタンド Shinderu Sutando) Przykłady Standów Automatycznych: Samoczynne z Dalekim Zasięgiem: * Sheer Heart Attack * Black Sabbath * Rolling Stones * Marilyn Manson * Yo-Yo Ma * Paisley Park Pośmiertne: * Anubis * Notorious B.I.G. * Milagro Man * Remote Romance Inne: * Tohth * Super Fly * Gold Experience Requiem * Burning Down the House * Hey Ya! * California King Bed Zasięg Nieistotny Zasięg Nieistotny (ang. Range Irrelevant, jap. 射程距離無関係 Shatei Kyori Mukankei) Przykłady Standów z Zasięgiem Nieistotnym: * The World * Earth Wind and Fire * King Crimson * Made in Heaven * Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap * Milagro Man Typy Form Naturalny Humanoid Naturalny Humanoid (ang. Natural Humanoid) Przykłady Naturalnie Humanoidalnych Standów: * Star Platinum * Crazy Diamond * King Crimson * Whitesnake * THE WORLD * Killer Queen Sztuczny Humanoid Sztuczny Humanoid (ang. Artificial Humanoid) Przykłady Sztucznie Humanoidalnych Standów: * Silver Chariot * Cinderella * Moody Blues * Foo Fighters * Tusk * Doggy Style Naturalny Nie-humanoid Naturalny Nie-humanoid (ang. Natural Non-Humanoid) Przykłady Naturalnych Nie-humanoidalnyh Standów: * Hermit Purple * Stray Cat * Clash * Rolling Stones * Sky High * Les Feuilles Sztuczny Nie-humanoid Sztuczny Nie-humanoid (ang. Artificial Non-Humanoid) Przykłady Sztucznych Nie-humanoidalnych Standów: * Emperor * The Lock * Aerosmith * Manhattan Transfer * Cream Starter * Paper Moon King Fenomen Fenomen (ang. Phenomenon) Przykłady Standów Fenomenów: * Khnum * Achtung Baby * Oasis * Burning Down the House * Scary Monsters * Schott Key No. 1 Specjalne Typy Powiązany Powiązany (ang. Bound) Przykłady Powiązanych Standów: * Tohth * Surface * Atom Heart Father * Super Fly * Cream Starter * Les Feuilles Kolonijny Kolonijny (ang. Colony) Przykłady Kolonijnych Standów: * Bad Company * Harvest * Sex Pistols * Metallica * Survivor * Brain Storm Ewoluowany Ewoluowany (ang. Evolved) Przykłady Ewoluowanych Standów: AKT: * Echoes * Tusk Requiem: * Silver Chariot Requiem * Gold Experience Requiem Inne: * Killer Queen * C-Moon * Made In Heaven * Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap * Soft & Wet Świadomy Świadomy (ang. Sentient) Przykłady Świadomych Standów: * Anubis * Cheap Trick * Sex Pistols * Baby Face * Foo Fighters * Paisley Park Dzielony Dzielony (ang. Shared) Przykłady Dzielonych Standów: * Anubis * Cheap Trick * King Crimson * Tomb of the Boom * Scary Monsters * Soft & Wet